


Angel Hearts

by angelbeats_trash



Category: Angel Beats!
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-05-30 20:06:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6438430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelbeats_trash/pseuds/angelbeats_trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akito Fujii doesnt realise he's really died and this is his adventure in the Angel Beats! Universe, Enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a fan fiction, I hope you guys enjoy and leave feedback on what you thought ^_^

I can't feel anything, I can't remember anything, all I remember is my name...Akito Fujii.

I hear faintly what sounds like two people arguing, one female, the other male.

"Shut up! I do not find him cute!"  
Screams a high-pitched female voice.

"Oh, come on, it's so obvious Yuri!" Yells a teenage male.

I hear a loud smack and a yelp followed closely by a heavy thud.

"That's what you get, anyway let's get this guy awake" Yuri quietly mutters to herself. 

I feel a slight shaking as my eyes slowly begin to open, as my vision clears I see that I'm looking right into the sea-green eyes of whoever this girl was. She had shoulder-length purple hair sporting a mint-green headband with a bow of the same colour on the right side of her head. I suddenly realise I'm staring right at her and feel an uncomfortable warmth in my cheeks, I was blushing.

She looks down at me with an inviting smile and says

"Hey there, I'm Yurripe but you can call me Yuri. That knucklehead on the floor over there is Noda, he doesn't exactly take kindly to newcomers so be careful around him okay?" 

She helps me to my feet and turns to me 

"So, I never asked. What's your name?" She asks while playing with her hair.

"A-Akito Fujii" I reply slightly embarrassed about stuttering over my own name.

I cast my gaze over to my right to see myself overlooking a courtyard, as I slowly spaced out all I saw was standing in it all alone was a short girl with silver hair and bright golden eyes. As I was spacing out I hear a loud click echo throughout my head, it was Yuri trying to get my attention "Hello? Earth to Akito, you still with us?" She questioned. As I slowly came back to reality in a daze 

"W-what?" I exclaimed.

The next thing I knew she grabbed my arm and pulled me behind her, towards what looked like a school building.

I was being hauled through many different corridors until Yuri instantly stopped as I fell flat on my face, grazing my face on the carpet. As Yuri helped me up, she turned me round and pulled me towards her, holding me tightly. I felt my face fill with heat as I started blushing, I'd never been held this way before, not even by my own mother. 

"Are you okay?" she whispered as she pulled away from the hug still holding me, I knew I was blushing and turned away to hide my face through my long black hair. She brushed my hair aside and lightly grabbed my chin, turning my head towards her.

"You know, you don't have to hide your face from me when you blush, right?" she said softly as she lead my lips towards hers and gently kissed me.

At that moment my brain melted into mush, a rush of emotions hit me like a ton of bricks, I didn't know what to think, my head was everywhere. The last thing I remember was seeing Yuri pull away from the kiss as darkness quickly consumed my vision and I found myself drifting into the void of my own thoughts.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I came to on a brown sofa in a room filled with maybe 15 people, I wasn't quite sure. My head was thrumming and I wasn't really sure about what had happened, was it just a dream? I hoped not.

I was dressed in a school uniform which consisted of a plain white shirt paired with a cream blazer and a black pair of slacks with black shoes.

"Hey Yuri! The kid's awake!" said an unknown voice from behind me.

The quiet hum of chatter stopped so abruptly I could practically reach out and touch the tension in the air as Yuri pushed off the table she was leaning against and walked towards me slowly.

"Hey there champ! Miss me after that kiss?" she said playfully while twirling her hair in her fingers.

I felt my cheeks erupt with heat as my face went scarlet and I turned to hide my face in the back of the couch.

"Shut up" I said muffled through the fabric of the couch.

"Oh come on now, you don't want me to make you faint again do you?" she teased, giggling to herself as she ran her finger up my spine watching me flinch.

I slowly turned to her, my face a deep shade of red, the entire room was looking at me. Every set of eyes were on me, I could die from embarrassment right now.

"Awh, ain't you a cutie! I should do this more often!" the words left her mouth as a squeal and before I knew it she pulled me up by my collar and sat me on the desk she was leant against moments before.

"Anyway, let's get down to business. We want you to join our cause! The Afterlife Battlefront!"

"But where am I? Where is this place? Who are all these people?" I questioned.

"Wait, Yuri you didn't tell him?" said the same voice from before. I turned to see a tall girl in the same uniform as Yuri, a white and violet typical sailor school uniform with a violet skirt, she had long navy blue hair and seemed to be sporting a similar colour set of Gauntlets and boots.

"Well! I mean! It's not my fault!" Yuri stuttered tripping over her words as she went. She took a deep breath "I didn't exactly count on him passing out! it's not my fault!"

"It is your fault! You just had to kiss him didn't you!" screamed the girl

"Shut up Shiina! just because you didn't get too!" Yuri shouted back, spite in her voice.

The girl silenced and hid her face as she slumped into a corner. A boy walked over to attempt to comfort her and was met with a sword plunged into his chest with the force of a bullet from a gun.

I watched in horror as the boy dropped to the ground, coated in blood. I felt a sudden urge of adrenaline as I lunged towards Shiina, my arms outstretched towards her throat. What happened next was a blur, she tackled me to the ground and held a knife to my throat.

"Nice try dumbass!" she whispered as she slit my throat.

My conscience faded as the room went black.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

I awoke in a hospital room in nothing but a pair of boxers, as my eyes adjusted to the bright light of the room I grasped at my neck feeling for a wound, stitches, anything to prove to myself what had happened actually happened, but nothing was there. No mark, no wound, nothing. 

I scanned around the room to find Shiina sitting in the corner, engrossed in a game she had with her. she glanced up and met my gaze with a cold stare, her face not faltering even slightly as she stood up and walked calmly towards me.

"Where am I!? What happened to me!? Shouldn't I be dea-" A hand clapped over my mouth as she leaned down and glared at me, boring a hole into my soul.

"Shut. Up. Hope you learned your lesson to not attempt to attack me again. Next time I won't make it as quick" she said, the words not even phasing her as her hand released from my mouth.

I stared up at her trying to hide the fear from my face. Her quiet chuckle told me I was failing to do so as she turned and walked back to her chair.

"Get dressed, your clothes are on the chair" she muttered as she sat down.

I turned to see my new uniform folded neatly in a pile. As I got dressed I started to question how I had woken up from having my throat slit by a girl with the mind of a murderer.

"Hey, uh, Shiina?" I said sheepishly, breaking the silence in the air.

"Yeah?" I could hear the annoyance in her voice.

"How am I not dead?" I asked.

She laughed and looked me dead in the eye.

"Don't you get it?! You are dead. This is the afterlife, you can't die when you're already dead."

I felt a shiver run down my spine as the realisation set in. I was dead.

"Then why can't I remember anything?"

"Amnesia is a common thing here" she said dismissively "Now hurry up! We've got shit to do."


	2. Chapter 2

As I quickly got dressed, still buttoning up my shirt as I quickly walked after Shiina, I started to notice something, there were people in these classrooms I was passing, and teachers as well. But not one of them tried to stop us or even paid attention to us, surely there not that engrossed in learning right? I tried not to think about it too much as I didn’t want to annoy Shiina anymore than I already had. She stopped at an open area, without even realising I bumped straight into her, knocking her to the ground.

“S-Shiina I-I am so sorry! I didn’t mean to! I was just not paying attention I should have been. Please don’t kill me!” I stated as I was stuttering over my words in a failed attempt to compose myself.

She stood up and glared at me with a look that was giving me chills, I knew not to do that again. She turned and kept walking.

“It’s okay. Accidents happen right?” Shiina said calmly as if it never happened.

I was confused, from the, maybe 10 minutes id known her, she was acting completely different. But I barely knew her so how should I know right? We kept walking until we came to a wooden door with stick person women, signifying a women’s bathroom.

“Come on in here” she said as she held the door open for me.

“Are you nuts!? I cant go into the girls bathroom!” I exclaimed, looking at her with a pleading look in her eye.

“Just go” was her only reply, her eyes with a slight twinge of anger as she stared at me.

My first instinct was to turn and run, so that’s what I did. I darted back down the hall and took a left and into the nearest locker I could find. I was used to hiding in lockers from bullies (or as I call them, Assholes) so I never really had any discomfort. Until I heard the chilling sound of a blade unsheathing, the hairs on the back of my neck stood to attention as I held my breath, willing her not to find me. Moments felt like hours as they passed until I saw her come into my field of view. Her sword was in her left arm, a knife in her right, she turned towards the locker I was in and I swear she was looking right at me. She turned away and walked off; the sound of her sheathing her weapon could be heard. I waited around 10 minutes before emerging from my hiding place, I slowly walked the direction I came from, I never got very far as Shiina pounced on me from above, pinning me to the ground.

“Really? You thought you could hide from me? Wow you’re dumber than you look Fujii” Shiina said in a quiet, but terrifying voice.

She hauled me up and pinned me against the wall and drew her knife, I was expecting to feel the cold steel cut through my neck or plunge into my chest but it never came. Suddenly I felt nothing but searing pain on the right side of my chest that wouldn’t stop. I screamed for help to be met with a hand clamped around my mouth, letting nothing but muffled screams to get through the barrier,

The pain slowly moved from one side of my chest to the other until one last cut was made, it felt like she was underlining something.  She let go and I dropped to the floor, clutching my chest tightly.

“Seems accurate” she said, laughing to herself. “Now come on, follow me”

I stood up and pulled my shirt down, wondering what Shiina had done to me I followed obediently, I was defeated. Shiina pushed open the toilet door and I slowly shuffled inside, a sense of embarrassment and shame washing over me. As I looked up I first caught sight of Noda

“Wait! What the hell are you doing in here!” I shouted

“Duh, it’s the armoury” he said calmly

I looked around to realise this wasn’t a bathroom, on the walls were a range of guns, swords, armour and a whole manner of gadgets and guns.

“Hey why is your shirt stained with blood?” Noda probed

“Oh…I uh, I didn’t even notice” I said quietly

“Stop lying Akito, lift up your shirt, let him see” Shiina demanded

I complied, reluctant for her to inflict any more damage, Noda read it out loud slowly.

“B-I-T-C-H-! Bitch” he read “Why does your chest have bitch carved into it?” Noda asked

“Uhm, we-“ I was cut off

“Because he decided to run from me and hide, so I gave him a fitting sign” Shiina said, for some reason rather proudly

“Ohhhh” Noda exclaimed “I get it now.”

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I lay in the corner tired and exhausted hoping and praying I would be away from Shiina soon, the door burst open as Yuri and a girl I was yet to meet came running in, Yuri quickly closed the door and bolted it shut exhaling heavily, The two doubled over and started panting now that they knew they were in the clear. Yuri started to stand up and met my gaze, smiling at me she turned to Shiina and asked

“Was he much trouble?”

“Oh you have no idea, why was I stuck with him?” she said, annoyance colouring her voice

“Because! You killed him! Almost twice by the look of him, what did you do?!” Yuri shouted

“Simply made a statement” Shiina answered slyly

Yuri made her way over to me and knelt at my side, she started to lift my shirt. I winced and yanked it down, she looked at me with a look of reassurance and kindness

“It’s okay Akito” she claimed and reached for my shirt once more, I didn’t try to stop her this time as she slowly pulled it up to reveal my chest.

“Why is this carved into your chest?” Yuri said looking in disbelief

“Because it is an accurate description” the voice of Shiina announced from a corner of the room

This made Yuri’s face go from kind and caring to bloodcurdling rage and it terrified me. If I hadn’t known it wasn’t me it was directed at id be running long before now, as she stood up slowly turning towards Shiina she grabbed the closest thing to her. It just so happened to be a sleek, sharpened katana. Yuri quickly slashed at Shiina and was met with the clash of steel as Shiina retaliated, almost immediately, their faces inches apart from each other, both expressions as terrifying as the other. The sound of steel on steel filled the small room until Yuri pulled a gun and unloaded 5 rounds into Shiina’s chest. The body of the girl hit the floor with a thud and a puddle of blood began to outspread from the wounds. Panting with exhaustion, Yuri made her way over to me and began nursing my wound, not saying anything just concentrating on the wound and patching it up

“Hey, uh Yuri wh-“started Noda

“Shut up! Take her to the hospital and stay with her!” ordered Yuri

Silently Noda lifted the body of Shiina and hoisted her over his shoulder before leaving the room and disappearing round the corner, Yuri waited until the sound of the door closing before saying anything.

“I’m sorry this happened and that you had to see that. But I suppose you understand how this world works yet?”

“Uh…I suppose I do, I think?” I puzzled, trying to fit the pieces together in my head.

“Hey, Yuri. We’ve got shit to do remember?” rang the voice of the unknown girl from before

“Oh! Yeah. Akito this is Masami Iwasawa” Yuri said, motioning towards the girl.

Masami was tall and slender, dressed in the same school uniform as Yuri and Shiina but with her own little twist sporting black leather wristbands, with shoulder-length hair in a deep shade of pink and her red eyes she was attractive, more than anyone I had ever known before I died. My eyes drifted over her from her shoes to the top of her head, I was staring and not even realising I was doing it, I couldn’t piece together what it was about her that made me seem to go into a submissive mess.

“Uhh, why is he staring at me Yuri?” Masami questioned.

“Uhm... I wish I knew Masami, but I have no clue” Yuri answered eyeing me carefully before clicking her fingers infront of my eyes. I flinched slightly and stirred before being reassured everything was okay by Yuri. As she bandaged up my chest I noticed a guitar case in the corner with the name Masami scrawled across it in messy writing.

“She must play guitar” I mused in my head

“Yeah I do actually” she replied

Shit! That wasn’t in my head! My cheeks flushed a deep red and burned with embarrassment, Masami covered her mouth as she giggled, tears forming in her eyes. This just made my blushing worse and I raised my hands to hide my face, only for them to be forced back down by Yuri saying she needed to bandage me up first. Around 10 minutes passed and my blushing had subsided, my chest was covered and Masami was sitting in the corner strumming away on her guitar and singing to her hearts content. I was completely entranced by her beauty and her voice, everything about her was just perfect and I strained to hold myself back and not rush by her side. I needed to get these feelings under control.

**Author's Note:**

> If this gets good feedback I'll release the next chapter I wrote, hope you guys enjoy! ^_^


End file.
